Love On Top
by janetheknightofjustice
Summary: Korsak and Frost invited Jane and Maura to the Dirty Robber for a drink after they finally cracked a case. (This is a lyric-fic... Is that how you call it? Hahaha) Love On Top- Beyonce / Rizzles


**Love on Top**

**A\N: Hey guys! New fic! I don't know where this is going so this is just a one-shot for now... PM me if you want another chapter and I'll get ASAP. I had this idea while studying math Tuesday night while listening to my Beyonce albums... (lol) Anyway I'll let you read now! REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW! (Don't own Rizzoli and Isles. That'd be the most awesome thing ever thought... Also _Love on Top_ is by the one and only Beyonce because well let's face it, I'm a bad singer.)**

After a long day at work, Korsak and Frost invited the girls to the Dirty Robber like they usually do when they finally crack the case. It was getting pretty late. They already had a few beers, except for the doctor who had her fancy red wine. Korsak and Frost were talking about women and joked around. Maura giggled even thought she probably didn't get all of them. Jane chuckled silently when Frost said how her personality and the doc's is a perfect match and that they should date. Before Maura noticed that she was smiling, she found a reason to leave the table.

"You're annoying, Frost.", she turned quickly to the medical examiner and smiled, " Maur', refill?"

Maura nodded and smiled back. Jane grabbed her glass and got out of the booth, sticking her tongue out to her current partner and Korsak, who were laughing their ass off.

She knew what those two were up to. _Thank God Maura has no idea that I've had feelings for her,_ she muttered to herself as she got near the bar. It has been a while since she caught herself checking Maura out when she had a short dress or a tight shirt on, feeling butterflies in her stomach and feeling her cheeks heat up when she's near. Jane was never good in relationships that was the reason why she didn't want to let her feelings out. Plus, what if she didn't return these feelings? It could mess up they're friendship.

"Refill please.", she ordered.

Contrarily to what Jane thought, Maura DID know what the boys were talking about. It was obvious. Ever since she started to work with the detective, Maura knew that they had a strong connection. At first, she thought it was just her imagination, but now she was sure that she has fallen madly in love with Jane. The doctor just didn't know how to get her feelings into words.

Music was playing in the bar. Maura's smile widen when she recognized the beginning of the song. The medical examiner got up quickly and walked towards Jane.

"Jane!", Maura exclaimed as she got close enough and pulled her friend's hand from the table.

"Gah!", Jane jumped, "What the hell Maura! Want me to die from a heart attack?!"

"Don't worry. I won't let that happen to you.", she laughed.

The doctor asked the bartender to turn the volume up. The beat echoed in the whole bar. Jane smirked when she heard the first few words of the song.

**Honey Honey ,**

**I Can See The Stars All The Way From Here,**

**Can't You See The Glow On The Window Pane,**

**I Can Feel The Sun Whenever Your Near,**

"Come on. Dance with me Jane.", Maura insisted.

"Can't dance, Maur", Jane lied.

"She's lying! She's the greatest dancer I know!", Korsak yelled from the booth.

"Korsak!", Jane shot him a look.

**Every time You Touch Me I Just Melt Away,**

**Now Everybody Ask Me Why I'm Smiling Out From Ear To Ear**

**They Say Love Hurts , **

Before the detective knew, Maura pulled her by the hips. Jane sighed.

" You're lucky the bar is almost empty or I w-"

" Shut up and listen to the lyrics, Jane.", Maura interrupted.

**But I Know, Its Gonna Take A Little Work,**

**Nothings Perfect But Its Worth It,**

**After Fighting Through My Tears,**

They started to dance to the beat. Maura giggled because Jane lip scynced the words while dancing. The detective looked at her in the eyes and sang the lyrics out loud this time.

**And Finally You Put Me First ,**

**Baby It's You ,**

**Your The One I Love , Your The One I Need **

**Your The Only One I See , Come On Baby Its You**

**Your The One That Gives Your All , Your The One I Can Always Call , **

**When I Need You Baby**

Maura couldn't help but smile. Jane pulled the doctor close to her and wrapped her hand around her hips tightly. The blondie wrapped her's around the detective's neck and rested her head on her shoulder. For a moment, it was like if they were the only person in the bar. They could hear each other's heart beat. Neither one of them wanted to say something, worried that they would ruin the moment.

Korsak and Frost watched them from far away. The bartender turned the volume lower. They closed their eyes.

"I lo-", Maura started.

"Shhh.", Jane whispered in her raspy deep voice. "I love you too Maur."

The brunette brushed her hands on Maura's back. She sighed in comfort. The song ended a long while ago. Korsak and Frost already left and so did the bartender who left the keys on the counter for them.

They held each other until they were exhausted from slow dancing for hours.

"Wanna get out of here?", Maura whispered.

"Mhmm. My place?", Jane mumbled against her skin.

Without answering the doctor pulled away and held her hand. Jane smiled and tightened her grip and made their way out of the bar.


End file.
